charmedchosenlegacyfandomcom-20200213-history
Hope
Hope is a Guardian of Pandora's Box, a chosen mortal to protect the ancient Pandora's Box from evil and keeping the sorrows from being unleashed on the world. Before her destiny, she was an ordinary student at Berkeley University. History Becoming a Guardian In 2005, a woman named Nina was the current guardian, though she died trying to protect the box from a demon named Katya. However, before Kayta could obtain the box, it teleported itself to the next chosen one, a college student named Hope. Hope was shocked to find the box in her dorm room and unknowingly unleashed a small portion of the sorrows. Meanwhile, the Elders informed the Charmed Ones of the existence of the box and the sisters tracked down Hope. However, Kayta impersonated Nina and worked with the sisters to obtain the box. She eventually kidnapped Hope's best friend Darcy. Katya then forced Hope to open the box by threatening to kill Darcy. The Charmed Ones later managed to vanquish Katya and Darcy convinced Hope she was able to recall the sorrows. Hope then closed the box and accepted her destiny as the new guardian. Prometheus Two years later, Hope had dropped out of college as her duties as Guardian demanded too much of her time. She moved into a small apartment and started working at a diner while training her skills to protect the box. When the Titan Prometheus was freed, the box started glowing in a golden light as a warning. Prometheus later confronted Hope and asked her what had become of the Gods. Using the knowledge from the journals of previous Guardians, she informed him of what had happened, though they were quickly attacked by Harpies. While trying to run, Hope's bag was torn and the box fell on the ground. Prometheus became furious when he saw the box and then disappeared with it. Hope was later sought out by the Chosen, though she mistook them for enemies and attacked. However, they later agreed to work together and traveled to the Underworld to attack the Harpies. They were quickly overpowered and Hope was taken to the Harpy Queen. However, this was part of the plan all along and the Chosen followed her to the Queen's lair. Hope was beaten down by the Queen's minions in an attempt to get her to open the box, though Hope kept refusing. She was shocked to discover Prometheus had joined forces with the Harpies and tried to talk sense into him. However, Prometheus became angry and attacked her, nearly killing her when she brought up Pandora. Luckily, the Chosen arrived at that moment, allowing Hope to escape. The Chosen then tried to vanquish the Queen, though Prometheus saved her. Hope once again tried to talk sense into Prometheus along with the others, while the Queen tried to manipulate him once more. The confused Titan was ultimately driven mad and decided to end the world by destroying Pandora's Box. He vanquished the Queen and defeated Hope and the others, before destroying the box and unleashing the sorrows onto the world. Hope and the Chosen later tracked Prometheus to the Golden Gate Park and engaged in battle with him. However, they were quickly overpowered. Hope nearly lost faith, but reminded herself to keep hoping. A golden light then appeared and took the shape of Pandora. She managed to convince Prometheus she had always loved him and that she only meant to stop him from making a mistake. She then asked him to join her, so they could be together forever and undo what had been done. As they disappeared in golden light, Pandora's Box was reassembled and the sorrows were returned. A relieved Hope then celebrated with her new friends. City of Darkness After San Francisco was moved outside of space and time by the Brotherhood, Hope secured the box and joined her friends to find a way to free the city. She first assisted Billie and Tyler against the vampires and was later taken hostage after the Brotherhood attacked them at P3. During this time, she tried to reason with Taylor with little effect. She was later freed by her friends and helped the Chosen destroy the Brotherhood. After the spell was broken, Hope left to find the box. The Trial of Billie Jenkins A manifestation of Hope appeared before Billie during her vision quest. House Party Hope and her friend Darcy attended the housewarming party of the Chosen. While talking to Billie, Darcy revealed she was trying to get Hope to go back to school. After Darcy was captured by the demon Valefar, Hope tried to leave the house and was sucked into the void. After the Chosen vanquished Valefar, Hope and the others were freed. From the Deep Hope came out with Billie, Darcy and Nick. In an attempt to get Hope back in college, Billie offered to look after Pandora's Box while she was in class and Hope hesitantly promised to think about it. She later realized that Billie felt attracted to Nick, and that she had a soft spot for bad boys. We Have History Shortly after Nick left Darcy to be with Billie, the two ran into Hope and Darcy during a date, which resulted in Darcy screaming at them and running away. Hope assured Billie that they were still friends, but that she needed to support Darcy now. She followed Darcy to a cemetery and tried in vain to calm her down. After an argument, Hope left and Darcy was possessed by a poltergeist. The following day, Hope became concerned when she could not reach Darcy and asked Duncan and Nathan for help. Through scrying, they discovered that she was in the Cauldron, a club run by Witch Doctors. When they arrived, they met Billie there and learned Darcy had been possessed. Using a ritual, the Witch Doctors and her friends were able to expel the poltergeist and save Darcy. Hope later joined her friends at the Cauldron for a night out. War of the Wizards After Ambrose released a deadly virus for all magical beings, excluding wizards, Billie took Hope to the Magic School , to keep her safe (the Elders had made the school a safe area), however Hope and Tyler decided to leave school to help the Chosen. The group gathered at the latter's home, but the building was destroyed by Bryant, so he then had to take refuge in Duncan's old house. Ramsey the creator of the virus, had gone over to their side and explained to them that the blood of an undead was needed to create the antidote, so it was decided to use Taylor's blood, and Hope went to New York with Billie and Tyler , after learning from Nomed, that Taylor was there. Powers and Abilities thumb Active Powers *'Calling:' The ability to summon an object to one's hands. As a guardian, Hope can recall the sorrows once they are unleashed. *'Sensing:' The ability to determine the location of Pandora's Box by concentrating on it. *'Energy Blasts:' The ability to fire blasts of magical energy from one's hands. Hope can fire blasts of concussive energy, which she can use to defend herself against evil and deflect attacks. *'Agility:' The ability to possess magically enhanced agility. After two years of training, Hope became a highly skilled fighter. Passive Powers *'Immunity:' The ability to be immune to certain magical powers, spells or potions. Hope is immune to the sorrows and to all forms of demonic infection. Appearances *Charmed, season 7, "Little Box of Horrors" *Chosen Chapter 4: Rise of the Titan *Chosen Chapter 7: City of Darkness *Chosen Chapter 8: The Trial of Billie Jenkins (vision quest only) *Chosen Chapter 11: House Party *Chosen Chapter 13: From the Deep *Chosen Chapter 15: We Have History *Chosen Chapter 17: War of the Wizards Category:Characters Category:Charmed Characters Category:Magical Beings